


cupid love

by HwaStars



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Babysitting, Boyfriends, College, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Non-Explicit Sex, Platonic Life Partners, Platonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use, Romantic Fluff, Suspected Cheating, Swearing, but it's 4 lol, i'm kinda proud of this i hope y'all like it !!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29354283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HwaStars/pseuds/HwaStars
Summary: they're all so in love with their significant others, and happen to propose at the same timeor4 proposals and 1 announcement
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	cupid love

**Author's Note:**

> praying to the writing lords that this doesn't flop-
> 
> also some things to make it clearer:  
> \- Hongjoong and Seonghwa are 23 and both have graduated and have jobs, and the rest of the boys are in college  
> \- Yungi’s relationship/marriage is completely platonic!

**_1) Seonghwa + Hongjoong_ **

Hongjoong was absolutely thrilled when his boyfriend told him he had booked them a reservation at a fancy restaurant nearby. And it wasn’t even just some fancy restaurant - it was where they had their first date as a couple five years ago. Honestly, Hongjoong wasn’t even sure if Seonghwa remembered that.

The commitments of Seonghwa’s job meant the couple could hardly spend any time together. Even when Seonghwa came home, he’d be too tired or would come home too late to do anything meaningful. Or on weekends, he would more often than not receive urgent phone calls saying he had to come in to the office. Seonghwa knew how frustrating that could be for Hongjoong, so he always made sure to make it up to him every single time. Whether it was in the form of a special cooked breakfast, a small handwritten card telling the younger how much he loves and appreciates him or a small gift, Seonghwa always made sure to deliver. Even if they didn’t always see each other, they both made sure that the romance was still very much there in their relationship.

Hongjoong’s own job in music production meant he was often busy working from home anyway, even on the weekends. In that regard, he felt he couldn’t complain about Seonghwa always being away for his work, but at the same time he also missed his boyfriend dearly.

But no, this time Seonghwa swore he would be free for them to have a romantic dinner this Saturday evening.

Despite having counted down the days for the past week, Saturday evening had rolled around rather quickly. Hongjoong stood with his mouth agape when he saw just how stunning Seonghwa looked for their dinner. He wore a crisp black button up dress shirt, which Hongjoong just knows he ironed at least three times. This was adorned by a matching dark suit jacket and slacks, as well a cherry red tie for a pop of colour.

“I… Wow.” Hongjoong couldn’t find it in himself to say anything else. All he could do was stare at his boyfriend with stars in his eyes. Everytime he looked at Seonghwa felt like the very first time he had fallen in love with him.

Seonghwa chuckles, fiddling inside his suit pockets. “Thank you, my love. You don’t have to dress up if you don’t want to.” He says.

“Nuh uh, I’m not letting you outdress me.” Hongjoong says with a smirk, before disappearing to their bedroom.

After about 15 minutes of hearing Hongjoong shuffle around in their wardrobe and sighing to himself multiple times, Seonghwa hears their bedroom door click open.

“Okay, close your eyes.” Hongjoong says before Seonghwa can turn around to see him. He closes his eyes as instructed, then hears Hongjoong’s small footsteps in front of him.

“Open.” 

Seonghwa audibly gasps when confronted with Hongjoong in a suit similar to his, only in white and with a complementing black skirt on top of his pants. The collar of his jacket is littered in pretty glittering Chanel pins and badges, and he even managed to put on some makeup that accentuated his features. Subtle and pretty, just like Hongjoong.

“We’re matching.” Hongjoong grins.

Seonghwa can’t help but embrace Hongjoong, leaving soft kisses along the side of his throat.

“I love you so much. You’re so cute, so gorgeous.” Seonghwa says between his kisses. Hongjoong giggles at Seonghwa’s outburst of love, but returns the affection by gently nuzzling his nose against the top of Seonghwa’s fluffy head.

“Let’s go, or we’ll be late.” He says, earning a whine from Seonghwa who detaches himself from the shorter boy.

\--

“Do you remember?” 

“Hm?”

“This was where we had our first date.” Seonghwa’s cheeks tinge slightly pink while he holds Hongjoong’s hand on the table, gently stroking his thumb against his soft milky skin.

“Yeah, I remember. In fact, you wore something similar to what you’re wearing now.” Hongjoong chuckles, recalling the black dress shirt, tie and jeans Seonghwa had worn five years ago.

Oh, Seonghwa could listen to that beautiful laugh forever. Hongjoong’s smile, his voice, was enough to fill his heart up with pure joy and make any day better.

“We’ve really come full circle, hm?” Seonghwa says, Hongjoong nodding in agreement with pure adoration in his eyes. Seonghwa clears his throat before speaking again.

“I know I’m not always home, but I’m really at a place in my life where you’re the one person I really trust with everything and want to be with. You’re the one who understands me better than anybody else, the mint to my choco.” He laughs when Hongjoong scrunches his nose in disgust, but still maintains his slightly dewy eyes from Seonghwa’s small speech.

It isn’t any better when Seonghwa continues.

“Hongjoong, you’ve always been there for me at my lowest points. You inspire me to become a better person everyday. To work even a shred as much as you do would be enough for me to be proud of myself. You’re the most beautiful, talented and hardworking person I’ve ever met in my life and I can’t imagine being with anybody else but you. You’re my soulmate, and I… I want to spend my life with you, Kim Hongjoong.” 

Hongjoong takes in a shaky breath when Seonghwa reaches towards his left suit pocket.

“Hongjoong, will you marry me?” 

Hongjoong is practically letting out ugly sobs by the time Seonghwa says the four words, covering his face with his tiny hands as he looks down at the pretty sapphire embellished ring Seonghwa unveils in the small velvet box.

“Y-Yes, of course. I love you so much Hwa, you’re my whole world.” Hongjoong barely chokes the words out while Seonghwa grins, slipping the ring onto his left hand. It’s just as beautiful on Hongjoong as he thought it would be.

“I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you.”

★。＼｜／。★

**_2) Yunho + Mingi_ **

Yunho and Mingi were inseparable, a package deal if you will. Wherever you would see Mingi, you would see Yunho trailing right behind, and vice versa.

The nature of their relationship was always a disputed topic of campus gossip. Some believed they were dating, while others simply brushed them off as roommates and best friends who were really close, and nothing more. It was often talked about as both girls and guys on campus wanted to get into their pants.

Neither of them felt the need to tell anyone the nature of their relationship - because honestly, they weren’t entirely clear on what they were either.

They were neighbours since age five, growing up on the same block their entire lives. They’d walk to school together every single day, and had each other’s backs no matter what. When Mingi needed to vent about something, even if it was petty, Yunho was always there to listen to him for hours. If he had gone through a bad breakup, Mingi was always Yunho’s shoulder to cry on.

Their perfect friendship took a drastic turn, one New Year’s night.

They both spent the night at a fraternity party that practically every twenty something year old on campus had attended. Realizing neither of them had a New Year’s kiss, the pair had drunkenly smashed their lips together in a mutual passionate burst of energy.

Needless to say, it had escalated from there. The simple peck had turned into a sloppy makeout, which had them stumbling their way to a random bedroom without breaking apart. Neither of them would ever forget the way they had learned each other's bodies, what they liked and didn’t like. Mingi learned that Yunho had a special spot on his hip that would have his entire body trembling when he kissed it. Yunho learned that Mingi had a thing for his hands, and definitely used it to his advantage.

When they had woken up naked, cuddled up in some stranger’s bed, they knew they had to have a conversation.

The conclusion they had reached was that nothing could change their friendship. To quote Mingi - “You could murder somebody and I would still be your best friend”, which Yunho laughed along to. 

The only thing that had changed was that they agreed to “help each other out” every now and then - after all they were single, horny college students who found each other insanely attractive, so it was mutually beneficial.

In a matter of a few days after the party, it became normal for the pair to cuddle to sleep, and fool around after particularly stressful days. And they were both completely satisfied with this change in their relationship.

\-- 

Yunho exhales in relief as his rolled up blunt touches his lips. He loves the cool breeze outside, smoking outside on the balcony since he knows Mingi doesn’t like the house smelling like weed. Yunho always needed this - a smoke at three am on a random weekday to gather himself and mentally prepare him for the rest of the week.

He practically jumps when he hears the sliding door open, his tall roommate looking like a mess with his sleep-heavy eyes and bedhead.

“Couldn’t sleep either?” Mingi rasps. Yunho shakes his head. He holds his blunt out as a wordless way of offering. Mingi immediately shakes his head.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about us lately.” Yunho says, breaking the silence.

“Penny for your thoughts?” 

Yunho pauses before speaking again. “We should get married.” 

Mingi laughs, because he knows Yunho can’t be serious. Strangely, Yunho isn’t laughing along with him.

“What brought this about?” Mingi plays along. Maybe the weed was making him think unclearly?

“We’re always together, we have been our whole lives. And honestly I can’t imagine going on in life without you by my side.” 

Mingi doesn’t know how to respond. He was so sure that Yunho was joking around, but it didn’t seem like it.

“But why marriage? We’re not in love.” 

“Do you think every single person who’s married is in love?” 

He has a good point. 

“Okay.” The word leaves Mingi’s lips without him thinking about it, and Yunho turns his head to look at him in disbelief.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Why not? I want to spend my life with you too.” He mumbles the last part quietly, unable to face Yunho while he says it.

Although Mingi doesn’t see it, Yunho smiles to himself. “I don’t have a proper ring or anything but…” 

Yunho slides off a silver ring he wears on his right hand, engraved with pretty, intertwined leaf designs. He then slips it onto Mingi’s left ring finger, making the younger giggle softly.

“I love you, Yuyu.” 

“Love you too, Mingi.”

★。＼｜／。★

**_Jongho + Yeosang_ **

Yeosang would never forget the way his heart fell into his stomach when he saw the text notification that popped up on Jongho’s phone while he was in the shower.

[Hongseok]

_ I can’t wait for you to get here 😉 _

_ I’m excited for you to see what I have for you~ _

Yeosang was speechless, not sure how to react. Maybe it was a misunderstanding? But Jongho had never ever brought up anybody called “Hongseok'' before. Was he hiding something? Yeosang’s mind instantly jumped to the worst case scenario, though he couldn’t bear to think of what he’d do if Jongho was…

No, Jongho would never do that to him. He shakes his head.

Jongho comes out of the shower a few minutes after Yeosang sees the text, dressed in a printed tshirt, a zip up black jacket and matching ripped jeans.

“I’m gonna go to the gym.” Jongho says, picking up his phone and smiling at Yeosang, giving him a peck on the cheek.

Yeosang raises a brow in suspicion when he makes his way to the front door. “Aren’t you gonna take your gym bag?” 

“Oh, right!” Jongho chuckles nervously, retrieving his black gym backpack from their room. “I’ll see you soon then.” He smiles again.

Yeosang felt sick to his stomach.

\--

Four hours later, and Jongho was  _ finally  _ home.

“I’m back!” He calls out cheerily, usually having Yeosang greet him with a kiss. All of their friends told them they were like an old married couple, which they really couldn’t deny. 

Needless to say, he was a bit worried when Yeosang hadn’t come into the living room yet. He slips off his shoes and goes to their shared bedroom.

“Sangie?” He finds the older boy laying on their bed, earphones in and staring at his phone.

“Oh, I didn’t hear you.” Yeosang says flatly. “Where were you?” 

“The gym, I told you.” Jongho says.

“For four hours?” Yeosang says with an edge to his voice.

“Yeah, I got caught up in my workout.” He lies through his teeth, and Yeosang can tell.

“Stop lying to me, Jongho.” Yeosang had always been blunt, and knew he didn’t want to waste his time if Jongho was off with some mysterious hunk. “ _ Where were you?” _ He asks harshly.

Jongho sucks in a breath. “I was at a friend’s house.” He says.

“And is this friend’s name  _ Hongseok _ ?” Yeosang says, calm and composed, trying his best not to raise his voice.

“How did you-” Jongho shakes his head. “Never mind. Yeosang, I swear it’s not whatever you’re thinking.” 

“Then why did you lie to me?” 

Jongho takes a deep breath, visibly nervous. “Let’s go. I want to show you something.” 

Yeosang doesn’t say anything. Instead he wordlessly follows Jongho who gets the car keys from the kitchen table. What he wanted more than anything was an explanation.

\--

Yeosang doesn’t ask where they’re going, so the car ride is completely silent except for the radio playing the latest top 100. Yeosang is extremely confused when Jongho pulls up to a house he’s never seen before, but follows Jongho’s lead in getting out of the car anyway.

He approaches the front door, knocking. In less than ten seconds, a gorgeous, tan and well built young man is opening the door, a look of surprise on his face.

“Jongho? I thought you were-” He pauses when he sees Yeosang. 

“Ah, you must be Yeosang.” He smiles warmly. “I’ve heard so much about you.” 

“N-Nice to meet you.” Yeosang stutters, more confused now than ever. He would really appreciate an explanation right about now.

“Do you want to do it now?” Hongseok asks. Jongho nods.

Finally, Yeosang finds it in himself to speak up. “Jongho, what’s going on-” 

“Just wait, my love. You’ll see very soon.” He says. Hongseok gestures towards the door, giving Jongho a clap on the back before leaving the house and leaving the couple alone at his doorstep.

Jongho takes Yeosang’s hand in his, interlocking their fingers before walking into Hongseok’s living room. Jongho turns the light on for Yeosang to see a setup of candleholders, fairy lights strung along the wall and rose petals lining a path along the tiled floor. What catches his attention the most is a wall of photos from several memorable moments in their relationship - photos from their first date, the date where they said I love you to each other for the first time, their high school graduation. Once again, Yeosang is rendered speechless.

“Jongho, what is all this?” 

The red haired boy merely smiles softly. “I wanted this to be more romantic. I was supposed to do it way later, with the candles lit and stuff but… You know what, never mind.” 

He clears his throat and takes a deep breath before speaking again.

“Yeosang, I love you so much. I know I’m not the best at expressing it all the time, but you’re truly the best thing that’s ever happened to me. Even when we fight over small things, I fall even more in love with you once we make it through the waves. You’re an incredible person, and I’m so lucky that I got to meet and be with you everyday. And I know we’re still really young, but…” 

He gets down on one knee, making Yeosang’s hands fly up to his mouth to cover up his gasp that’s heard anyway. 

“Kang Yeosang, will you marry-” 

“Yes!” Yeosang quickly answers before Jongho can finish.

Jongho doesn’t complain and instead giggles with happiness, slipping on the gold ring he had spent far too long customizing to make sure Yeosang would love it. The ring was adorned with blood red rubies, which Jongho knew matched Yeosang’s complexion well. He remembers his partner mentioning that he liked red since it reminded him of Jongho’s hair. 

“I’m so sorry I was such a dick Hobear, I should’ve trusted you more-” 

“Shh no, it’s okay. I really didn’t hide it well.” He chuckles.

“Not to ruin the moment but… Now what? We’re in somebody else’s house.” Yeosang says.

“Ah, about that. Hongseok’s a friend of mine who’s also a wedding planner. He actually helped set all of this up and made our rings. I couldn’t do it at our place since obviously you would’ve seen all of it, but I’ve been talking with him for months about how to propose. This isn’t exactly how I planned it, but it was still perfect.” 

Yeosang swears he falls even more in love with his boyfriend- no, his fiance, in this moment.

“I love you so much. I don’t care if we’re both crushed with student debt, I swear we’re going to have the best wedding ever, no holding back.” Yeosang gently kisses Jongho’s plush lips, making his cheeks tinge pink.

“I’m counting on it.”

★。＼｜／。★

**_Wooyoung + San_ **

San and Wooyoung originally had plans to spend the entire weekend cuddling, watching movies and eating junk food. The demanding workload of their degrees meant they hardly had time to do anything as a couple without having to catch up on hours worth of schoolwork. But for once, their schedules aligned and neither of them had any commitments or assignments to tend to. 

So when San got a call from his sister on Friday asking them to babysit on the weekend, they’re both a little disappointed.

“It’s okay, we can still enjoy ourselves.” Wooyoung reassures a pouting San. “Plus, you love your niece don’t you?” 

“I do, but this weekend was supposed to be for us.” He huffs.

“It’s fine Sannie, we can reschedule our cuddles.” Wooyoung says, earning a smile.

Just on time, the doorbell to their dorm rings. They open the door to San’s sister and her adorable, three year old daughter Hana.

“Uncle Sannie!” The cute toddler squeals happily, and San responds with just as much excitement, cradling her in his arms.

“I’ll be back for her tomorrow morning, thank you so much for doing this guys.” She smiles, handing Wooyoung a huge duffel bag full of little Hana’s things.

“What should we do first, hm?”

“Play, play!” The toddler says happily, full of energy after seeing her uncle San.

And so, San and Wooyoung play with dolls and action figures with Hana until she’s tired, rubbing her tummy with a pout. Wooyoung sets to work making lunch for her, while she babbles to San about what’s been going on in her life.

“Mommy got me a pwetty doll!” 

“Ah, really? What’s her name?” San asks with equal excitement.

“Umm… Pwincess!” She grins. Neither of them had noticed Wooyoung back with a bowl of food for the toddler, watching them both endearingly. 

San takes the bowl, spoon feeding the toddler. “Hm?” He raises an eyebrow when he sees Wooyoung staring at him with a smile.

“You’d be an amazing dad.” San flushes, going back to feeding the toddler before Wooyoung can notice how flustered he is.

\--

Finally, a few weeks later, the couple were able to have their much needed cuddle and movie session. They were watching some cheesy rom-com film on their TV, cuddled up with blankets and junk food around them on their couch.

Wooyoung was honestly kind of zoned out watching the movie, but refocuses when he sees the protagonist dressed in a white dress and a veil, and her love interest in a black suit.

“We should do that.” He blurts, mentally slapping himself.

“Do what?” 

“A-A wedding. Marriage.” Gosh, why couldn’t he have done this in a better way?

San is speechless, pausing the movie and turning to face Wooyoung. “Woo, are you serious?”

“Y-Yeah. San, I want to marry you.” Both of their hearts are beating out of their chests. San isn’t saying anything, so Wooyoung breaks the silence.

“Remember when we were babysitting for your sister? Seeing you like that taking care of Hana so well, it made me think a lot about if we had a family of our own and how good you would be with them and it just really made me think of if we got married and-” Wooyoung rambles.

“Yes.” San says.

“Huh?” 

“I want to marry you too, Wooyoung.” 

“Are you serious?” Wooyoung asks, mouth agape.

“Yeah. I want to marry you and have a million kids.” San giggles, slightly tearing up.

“Oh god, I love you so much.” Wooyoung leans in to tenderly kiss San, smiling softly when they break apart.

“Ah, wait! I have something for you.” Wooyoung worms his way out of their blankets to shuffle around in his underwear drawer in their bedroom, finding what he was looking for.

He comes back with a square, blue box about the size of his palm, handing it to San.

“Open it.” 

San opens it to find a silver bangle, lined with tiny swarovski crystals and engraved with the words “amicus ad aras”.

★。＼｜／。★

**_5) 8 makes 1 team_ **

It was a struggle for Seonghwa and Hongjoong to find a date where their six closest friends, all college students, were free to come over. They simply told them that it’d be a dinner for everyone to catch up, but had something else in mind.

Seonghwa squeezes Hongjoong’s hand reassuringly when everyone finishes the meal Seonghwa (and Hongjoong doing his best to help out) had spent all day preparing.

“So, we have some news.” Seonghwa says, looking at Hongjoong expectantly.

Hongjoong rolls his eyes when he hears someone whisper “Oh my god, I bet they’re pregnant.” Probably Wooyoung.

“Seonghwa and I are getting married.” It’s met with collective shouts of happiness, claps on the back, hugs and excitement from all the boys, which surprisingly dies down pretty quickly.

“Wow, this is the calmest I’ve ever seen you guys.” Seonghwa raises a brow when they all go silent in a matter of minutes after congratulating them. He notices Wooyoung whispering something in San’s ear, then San nodding.

“Well I don’t know what’s wrong with the rest of the guys, but uh…” Wooyoung looks to San for help, who averts his gaze.

“Seonghwa-hyung, Hongjoong-hyung, I love you guys so much and I swear we’re not trying to steal your thunder.” San says.

“What is it?” 

“Wooyoung proposed to me the other day and we’re getting married too.” 

Again, there’s an uproar, but only from Seonghwa and Hongjoong. The other two couples merely stare at Wooyoung and San in shock.

“Did you guys already know?” Hongjoong addresses their lack of reaction.

“No. It’s just that we’re getting married too.” Jongho says flatly.

“Okay, very funny. Let us have our moment.” Wooyoung says teasingly.

“No, we’re serious”. Yeosang shows off his sparkling ring, which he’s surprised nobody noticed all night. They all gasp, fawning over him and asking to see the ring up close. Once the oohs and ahhs die down, San speaks up.

“Okay, what the fuck. At this rate Yunho and Mingi are gonna tell us they’re married with four kids and have a family dog called Rex or something.” He frowns. 

“No, but we also decided to get married.” Mingi says, showing them his silver ring as well.

“What the  _ fuck _ ? When did you guys even start dating?”

“I knew it!”

“Surely they’re joking”.

“We’re not dating, we’re just-” Yunho does his best to answer everyone bombarding them with questions.

“Okay guys, let’s calm down.” Hongjoong’s authoritative voice cuts across all the chaos. Now that everyone’s quiet and focused on him, he isn’t quite sure what to say.

“I wasn’t expecting any of this when we invited you guys here.” He starts. “But I’m happy for all of us. I suppose that this means the universe really aligned our lives together, and wanted us to celebrate all of our huge milestones together. I can’t wait for all of us to get married, have our own families and grow old together as friends.” Hongjoong’s speech has them all misty eyed and quietened down.

“Okay, be honest. This is still all one big prank, right?” 

It doesn’t take long for all of them to start yelling at Wooyoung again.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated~
> 
> twt: @HEEHEEJ1N


End file.
